Abrasive cleaning devices are well known as surfacing applicators to treat surfaces for cleaning, smoothing, etching and resurfacing a damaged area such as human skin. These devices operate on a high stream of a pressurized air or vacuum suction to carry abrasive particles to be impinged against the surface. The high pressures of abrasive particles removes dirt and debris from a surface and provides an extremely satisfactory cleaning means.
In spite of the advantages of these devices in prior art, there are some disadvantages and limitations that can not be delivered for the purpose of productivity. For example, only one operator at a time can use this device while using the applicator to treat a patient. The usage of the unit is entirely limited to a sole operator. In case of needing another operator for more productivity, additional unit must be purchased and that is not a cost-effective approach.
Another disadvantage of the prior art unit is that the vacuum compressor is built in with control panel and while the unit is operating, the compressor makes a loud noise and generates heat in the treatment room and it's very inconvenient. However, this invention overcomes the shortcomings of conventional units and provides a system that utilizes a central vacuum compressor with an option to expand the system and provide additional treatment stations for unlimited number of operators at very lower cost and achieve maximum productivity.